SRMTHFG: Comfort
by Dragon with a Shotgun
Summary: A new character is introduced, and while living with the Monkey Team, she bonds with each of the members, becoming more attached to each one. Antauri, the wise one of the team, becomes even more close to Anna after a game of Laser Tag in the Super Robot.


**Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!**

By

Dragon with a Shotgun

**Hey, people. I had a dream a few days ago about this show. I had completely forgotten about it even existing! I used to love that show so much… So, I decided to make a cute little story (mainly of Antauri and Anna, a character I made up). It's not a chapter story. Just a short one (if you consider it short) that I was able to write during my work with the other story I'm working on. I know the movie wasn't very detailed, but I like my stories with some more detail. Ya know, to get a better picture of the scenery. I hope you like it. Not based on a certain episode. Enjoy!**

**Comfort**

Sparks peeked around the corner of the wall, his gun held up ready to shoot. He didn't see anything in the dim light, and let out a quite sigh. He cautiously walked around the corner, his large black eyes wide to detect any movements in the dark room. He took slow, steady steps out into the open. He knew that the others were probably hiding out and waiting for someone to emerge and let their guard down.

But he wasn't going to let his guard down. He wasn't going to lose to those crack heads. Gibson was a brainyack, took too much time in thinking and talking. Otto didn't have very fast reflexes like Sparks did, at least in the red monkey's mind. Nova was good t sneaking up on others, and had good reflexes. Okay, maybe she wasn't a crack head… Sparks actually had a thing going for Nova, but he wouldn't admit it. He was too nervous to do so. But, anyway, Anna was new, but had played this game before. She had said her friends at school commented on her talent for being good at this kind of stuff. But Sparks had never seen her play this before. Laser Tag was a fun game for the team. It kept them on their toes like the training room, but was more fun.

His team was more advanced, but had one less person than the other team. Antauri had powers to control an object's movement, and was able to phase through walls. Chiro was a good shot, and agile to dodge attacks. And, of course Sparks had a lot better senses and reflexes than the others. And was good looking. Well, that was all in his mind. If he boasted about that kind of stuff aloud, which he mostly did, the others simply roll their eyes and scoff at him.

Sparks lowered his laser gun and took a look around at his surroundings. He didn't hear anything, or see anything suspicious. But the only thing suspicious was that it was too quiet.

"BOO!"

He thought too soon. The red monkey let out a screech in fright and spun around. Suddenly a red lazar shot hit his vest, making a loud beeping to let everyone know he was out of the game. He groaned and glared at Nova.

She grinned cheekily back and waved. "That was way too easy!"

He rolled his eyes. "Ah. I let ya win!"

She rolled her eyes knowingly before she pulled herself up into the pipes again. Her yellow figure disappeared into the darkness before Sparks frowned and casually leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, I let her win that one…" he spoke quietly to himself, a small smile forming on his face.

Not too far away, Otto was on the pipes, looking down to search for any movement. Gibson wasn't too far behind him, shifting his eyes from right to left, up to down, alert in case they were snuck up on.

"Where do ya think they could be?" Otto asked as quietly as he could.

Gibson shrugged, and frowned at the floor some meters below them. "I would guess down there somewhere. Sparks' signal went out, ha!" He grinned proudly at the scanner on his wrist. He had recently invented it so while playing this game, he could tell who was out and who wasn't. And boy was he glad Sparks was the first to be out of the game!

Otto grinned also. "Ha ha! I can't believe it! He always says he so good at Laser Tag."

The blue monkey nodded in agreement. "I hear him speak of it a lot. He deserves to be the first out! Hopefully it'll put some sense into him."

Otto nodded, his black eyes shining. He turned, raising his laser gun when he heard something. It was a _tip tip tip tip_, as is someone was walking towards them from their right. Otto signaled to Gibson, raising a finger to his lips before crouching low. Gibson followed the green monkey's lead, and crept slowly after him. They gazed down at the figure that walked slowly down the narrow pathway. It was Antauri, the silver and black monkey. He was calm, but alert. He glanced around at his surroundings before looking up.

Gibson and Otto froze. They had lowered their bodies to the pipes to hide themselves, and placed their hands at their sides to make it less noticeable that they were up there. Antauri studied the pipes for a moment, knowing he saw something but not quite sure what. He shrugged and continued walking. Both the blue and green monkey dropped down in relief. After a moment they smiled at each other and continued down the pipeline.

When a few minutes had passed, they saw another figure standing on the top of one of machines. But they relaxed when they saw who their teammate was. They silently waved at her. She smiled and slowly waved back, and then she pointed behind her. The two monkeys looked on the machine behind her, and nodded when they saw that it was Chiro. The teenager was looking over the edge of the machine. Gibson grinned inwardly, knowing he had a clear shot. He knelt down on one knee, and lined up his sights on his laser gun. He aimed for the vest, and gently carefully pulled the trigger. The red laser shot through the air. But before it could get to Chiro, it whirled around sharply, and was coming right towards them!

Otto yelped when it hit his vest, plopping down on the pipe as he listened to the beeping of his vest. Gibson dropped down to the pipe, and gave Otto a surprised expression with his eyes wide.

"How did it do that?" Otto asked, looking down at his blinking vest.

The blue monkey thought for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "Antauri knows where we are now…"

Otto grinned as he looked down at the ground. "You better run then. He's right below us!"

Gibson gasped and looked down to see the silver and black monkey smiling evilly at them from bellow. He heard a yelp, and looked up. Nova sat pouting while Chiro jumped off the machine with a big, triumphant grin. The blue monkey squeaked before he sprung to his feet and started running across the pipeline. Great. Another member down. The only people in the team left now were him and Anna. Well, at least it was an even score, with two people on each team left. He thought that it was kind of ironic, now with one human against another, and one monkey against another. Pretty even.

Gibson saw a red dart go by his head, and gasped loudly when the laser spun around and shot right towards him. He ducked just in time, and actually felt the laser brush the tip of the point on his head. But he wasn't out just yet. The laser had to hit the red circle on his vest for him to be out, so he was safe. For the moment.

He sprinted back on track. He jumped from pipe to pipe now, catching himself with his tail on the long one that was above one of the large machines. He dropped down, and felt another laser rush past his shoulder.

_Phew, that was too close!_

He landed on the ground and started his run again. He slipped down the ladder and crouched behind a large pole stand that a few boxes surrounded. He tucked his tail and curled it by his feet, looking at his scanner. He saw Chiro's signal not far from his left, maybe a few meters. He snapped his mouth shut, afraid to even breathe. He lowered his head, and grew tense when he saw a shadow creep on the wall above him.

Suddenly a hand covered his mouth and pulled him back into the wall. He tried to cry out for help, but then he was in a different room. He was inside one of the storage areas on the Super Robot. He twisted around and had to leaned back to see a teenage girl. She had light brown hair that covered part of the left side over her face and was shoulder length, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Her white T-shirt had black swirling designs and her blue shorts reached just above her knees and were loose-looking with a string that tied into a bow. Her shoes were black with a white check-mark and white laces. Also, a long, black, robotic monkey tail that looked similar to his swayed behind her as she stood in front of him.

He smiled in relief. "Anna! Don't scare me like that!"

She laughed quietly and rested her hands on her hips. "Sorry, Hal, I saw ya and thought that you might need some help."

He then looked around and scratched his head as his eyes fell on the wall in front of him. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Pull me through the wall. How did you do that?" he replied.

She looked at the wall, and then giggled. "Oh, I learned Antauri's phasing move. Neat, huh?"

Gibson stared at her for a moment, confusion written all over his face. After a few seconds he shook his head and smiled at her.

"Well, it's about time that there was someone that watched and learned something without being told to!"

She laughed, and shook her head slowly. Then she turned around and unexpectedly her head turned blue and she stuck it through the wall! He stared in amazement as she poked her head through the wall, and back again. Antauri was the only one who could phase through walls, even in his robotic body.

But Gibson knew that Anna loved to learn new things. Heck, she even learned engineering from Otto a few weeks earlier! She had been with the team for at least a month or two, and it was great having her around. Nova was grateful to not be the only girl around the team, even though Jinmay hung out with them often, Anna was more mature and knew how to handle problems better in certain ways. That wasn't offensive to Jinmay, it was just that Anna was older, and didn't have her mind on only one person or thing all the time. Jinmay and Chiro were focused on each other often, and it sometimes distracted them from what was going on. Anna was always asking what the team members were doing whenever she met one in a room or whenever they were at work. She was a big help at some times.

When they had first met her, she had been taken by the Skeleton King's henchmen so that they could conduct experiments on her, much like Jinmay. But the Hyper Force had gotten to the Skeleton King's lair before he could do anything permanent to her. But she had a problem that she was born with as well. Her spine was partially longer than a normal human's and it had affected her life. The monkey team came up with the idea of instead of taking the extra part of her spine out, they'd add a tail. A monkey tail, in particular. The doctors at the hospital did what they were told, and that's what happened. Now, Anna is part monkey with her robotic tail.

She smiled back at Gibson. "You stay here. You'll know if I get hit."

He blinked at her for a moment, but before he could protest, she had already started walking through the wall like a blue ghost. For a while he sat there, his legs sprawled and his hands resting on the floor in front of him. He almost looked like a confused toddler sitting there.

"Hmph! Now what to do?" he wondered aloud to himself.

Outside, Anna was just looking around a corner. She saw Sparks leaning against a wall twirling his laser gun in his hand. She smiled and turned away to walk the opposite direction. She knew that he wasn't in the game anymore, but if he knew where she was, he would most likely tell Antauri. She crept around the opposite corner and looked around. She looked up and smiled at Otto, who was still sitting on the pipes on the ceiling. He grinned back down at her, and gave her a thumbs up before he pointed a little in front of her on the other side of a wall. He made a claw-like motion, kind of like a cat scratch. She stared at the green monkey in confusion for a second, but then nodded quickly. Antauri was just on the other side of the wall.

She silently jogged to the wall, and put her ear against it. She heard the _tip tap tip tap _of feet touching the tile floor a little to her left. It sounded as if it was fading, so she cautiously phased her head through the wall, and saw Antauri's tail disappear around the corner. She silently gasped, and jumped through the wall. The corner he went around was small, and if he had gotten any further, he would have seen her. She sighed, and slowly snuck to the edge of the corner, pressing her back against it and holding her laser gun up.

Antauri looked around, not hearing anything. He felt odd, feeling that something was about to happen. He spun around, thinking that someone was about to take a shot at him. But there was no one there. He frowned, swearing that he felt some energy behind him. But he shook his head and continued through the path, looking around for either Gibson or Anna. He stopped for a moment, peeking around a corner. He didn't see anything, and for some reason just stood there. He didn't know where to look first.

Suddenly he felt a jolt his back, and he gasped loudly as his vest started beeping. He looked down at it as it blinked red. He then heard a yell.

"Aw man! Who got me?" Chiro's voice rang not too far away.

Antauri turned around, and saw his friend leaning against the walk, twirling the laser gun in her hand as she grinned proudly at him. She waved with her other hand as he stared at her curiously.

"Gotcha!" she laughed.

The silver and black monkey blinked for a second, and then smiled amusingly.

"Well done. But how did you get there without me knowing?" he asked.

"Oh, a little trick I learned from a certain silver monkey." She replied cockily as she strolled toward him.

He chuckled warmly, crossing his arms and cocking a metallic brow at him. "Oh? And what trick would that be?"

"Phasing." She replied smoothly as she stood in front of him. He smiled at her as he leaned back to look up at her. She was a little around Chiro's height if not an inch or two taller. She was a good friend of Antauri, and was like his partner.

She rode in his station in the head of the Super Robot whenever they were under attack. The team didn't have actual partners, since they were a whole group. But he and Anna have become very close since they met, and she had taken on to him for her mentor just as he had taught Chiro.

"How did you?" he questioned curiously.

She shrugged, crossing her arms. "I just watched and learned from the master."

He chuckled again when she jokingly bowed like a samurai, and did the same playfully. Then he gave her an amused smile as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I guess your team wins."

"How did their team win?"

The two looked at the rest of the team as they slowly walked toward them. Gibson, Otto, and Nova all looked mighty please. Sparks and Chiro looked quite disappointed.

Anna pointed her laser gun at Antauri. "We made a deal that if I got him before you all were out of the game, our team would win."

Sparks' jaw dropped in shock. Chiro scratched his head in confusion before he smiled oddly. "You two made a deal?"

Anna smiled deviously and rested an elbow on Antauri's head and leaned over, her tail twitching almost like a cat's. "Only to make it more interesting." She stated coolly. But the silver monkey didn't seem too comfortable with the motion and froze.

Anna looked down and stood up straight smoothly so that it would alert the others. He looked like he relaxed and smiled at his team, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, we thought that it would be more of a challenge. It surprised me when she got me. I was shocked that I did not feel her presence like I usually do."

Nova grinned. "You losing your edge, Antauri?"

He rolled his eyes at her joke. He wasn't at all old! They were all the same age, even with him being a robot. But was he losing control of his powers? Was he losing control of his body? Then he scolded himself mentally. Of course he wasn't losing his control! He was able to feel everybody else's energy before. That's how he found Gibson and Otto in the first place. He just didn't pay them no mind since he was being tracked down by Anna. But… then again… maybe Anna had found a way to hide her energy? He'd ask her later.

"So," Sparks said disappointedly, "what now?"

Otto then yawned. "I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap."

Gibson nodded as he yawned too. "Yes, my thought's exactly."

The rest of the team all nodded in agreement. It had been a long day of patrolling space around Shuggazoom, helping people in it, having trouble with the Super Robot when the systems went down, and ending it all with the game of Laser Tag. It had been a long day, but at least there wasn't any sign of evil anywhere that they knew of.

So the team went back to their rooms. Antauri said that Anna could join him in meditation if she wished to. She accepted, and followed him to his room. On the way there, she watched as the others made their way to their own rooms for their afternoon nap. She thought it was odd that Antauri had his room a little farther from the others', but she couldn't blame him, since he was the one that appreciated the quietness in life.

Once they entered his room, he closed the door and turned around. He walked to the center of the room, and sighed heavily. He sat on the floor, and crossed his legs. She smiled softly, and copied his actions, sitting on the floor and crossing her legs. He kept himself on the ground, knowing that she couldn't 'float' like he could. He closed his eyes, letting his emotions melt away. He felt his energy start to relax and settle in his core. He also felt her energy settle as well. He wondered why he couldn't sense her energy earlier in the storage rooms. How could he not detect her when she was so close to him? That thought bounced around his head as he tried his best to keep himself on the ground. He had a hard time not floating when he meditated. It was natural for him to do so while he was so relaxed, and his head was starting to get a headache.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Anna's energy move. He snapped his eyes open and looked around the room. Then he looked up and his eyes widened. She was floating in air as calm as she could be. He blinked in confusion at her. Did she know that she was floating? He was startled into silence, and he couldn't speak or move.

Anna opened her eyes, and blinked. She relaxed her shoulders and rested her hands on her knees. She glanced around, and suddenly froze, her eyes growing wide.

"Anna, don't lose your-!"

Too late. She yelped and fell on the floor with a hard thud. He gasped and sprung up and knelt down beside her, concern filling his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking her up and down.

She groaned, rubbing her head with a hand and grimacing. She shook her head and blinked.

"What happened?"

He shook his head. "I am not too sure. I think you were so deep in meditation that you found your center and…" he trailed off, seeing that she was blinking rapidly.

She had a habit of when deep in thought, she'd blink rapidly. She didn't mean to do it, it was just habit. It was normal, just like when her tail twitched along with her emotions. Antauri was confused and deep in thought of what had just happened. He smiled warmly, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled back and nodded slightly. "Yes, I'll be fine, Antauri."

He smiled happily, and leaned back. A few seconds passed before he tilted his head.

"Wanna try it again?"

She smiled brightly back at him. "Sure."

So they got back in their spots, and did the same poses. They sat side by side, with their knees almost touching. They waited for a few minutes, letting their thoughts float in their minds and their cores feeling lighter. Antauri felt himself float, and Anna wasn't far behind. Soon they were both meditating in air. Anan sighed calmly, her shoulders relaxing. Antauri peeked an eye open, and saw that she had opened her eyes. He opened his eyes all the way, and looked at her in wonder.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

She smiled, nodding lightly. "Yeah, sure. I'm fine."

He studied her for a moment, and frowned. "What is wrong, Anna?" he demanded softly as he crossed his arms.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's personal." She put her hands up in front of her, but then she saw the sternness in his eyes. She sighed, and looked down. "It's just that… I miss my dad… ya know the story?"

Antauri nodded in understanding. He indeed did know what had happened to her father. He had had a heart attack a year or so earlier, after she had turned seventeen. It ruined her life, especially since her mother had moved to California. She had told him the story before, around when they met. But the silver monkey had taught her how to not forget the past, but forgive what had happened in the past. She had thought that God had taken her father away, and blamed him for it. But Antauri had explained that things happen, and sometimes there is nothing that anyone could do. Since then, she had grown on Antauri for being so kind and making her see the truth.

Anna sighed, and continued. "I've been thinking. I know what you said about my father's passing and all… but…"

He tilted his head. "But what, Anna?"

"But I sometimes wish that I could've done more with him. I as so focused on being with my friends and going out and seeing things instead of staying home and taking care of him when he was sick…" she trailed off, and she tried to hold in a sob. Antauri could see a small tear trying to slip down her cheek, but her hand beat it.

She slowly lowered to the ground, and she covered her face with her hands, and sobs could be heard. Sympathy shown in his eyes, and his chest tightened at her words. It really hurt him to see her cry, especially over something that was so important to her. He lowered himself to the floor beside her, and rested a hand on her knee.

"Now, Anna, easy. It wasn't your fault." He watched as she choked to get air into her lungs. The sobbing got worse, and he hesitated of what to do. He wasn't the happy-go-lucky Sparks that always made others laugh and always had something up his sleeve to solve a problem. The silver monkey carefully smiled at her, thinking of an idea.

"Come here."

She lifted her head, tears slipping down her cheeks slowly and almost invisible. When she saw his arms stretched out, she sniffled, and scooted closer. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and let her pick him up and set him in her lap in a tight hug. He let her sob into his shoulder and wrap her tail around them. He wrapped his own tail around her waist and rubbed her back gently. He wasn't much of a 'cuddler', but in such cases he could make an exception.

Anna's sobbing started to die down, and she nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He patted her back some, and then leaned his head against her neck.

"There, there… it's alright, Anna." He said soothingly, feeling her grip loosen.

She then parted their hug, guessing that he might have wanted down. But he didn't get out of her lap. He sat there, his tail wrapped around hers that lay limp on the floor and a sympathetic smile spread over his calm face. She sniffled, and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Then she blinked at him. He tilted his head before he leaned forward and hugged her neck. She smiled affectionately, and hugged back again.

She let out a sudden giggle and flinched. He pulled back, studying her. Then his smile started to grow.

"Oh! I did not realize that you were ticklish." He said innocently.

Her eyes widened, and she cleared her throat. "I kinda intended to keep it that way… heh heh…"

He grinned, which was almost unnatural. He then reached a hand under her arm around her side, poking and prodding his fingers into her side. She giggled, and squirmed to make him stop.

"Hey! Antauri!" she laughed, falling over when he began a full tickle assault, tickling her sides, under her arms, and in her stomach. She squealed with laughter, and rolled on the floor. He chuckled with her as she struggled to get away from him. He used his tail to poke her behind the knee, and she jerked her leg. He continued his torture for a few minutes before sliding off of her side. She lied there for a long time, panting and letting out a few after giggles.

He grinned happily at her, his tail forming a question mark. "Better?"

She giggled, and took a deep breath before speaking. "That… was not… fair!" she panted.

He chuckled and watched as she sat up. She crossed her legs, resting her elbows on her knees to catch her breath. She then smiled brightly at him. He smiled back, twitching his tail. She tapped her tail on the floor once, and giggled again. Her giggling was contagious and he started laughing too. They suddenly burst into laughter for no particular reason. Just for the laugh. She had fallen back onto her back and was rolling on the floor. He was rocking back and forth on his rear, tears running down his cheeks.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" she cried out in laughter.

He took as deep of breaths as he could to calm himself. Why he had begun laughing in the first place was unknown to him, but it felt good to be laughing. It made him feel happy, and it relaxed him. Finally he huffed and fell silent. Well, almost. He still had after giggles.

Suddenly he felt a prickling up his side. He gasped and jerked his body sideways to avoid her tail. She grinned triumphantly as his eyes widened.

"Don't you even think of daring…" he warned, an instinctive smile creeping over his face.

She giggled evilly, and without warning, pounced. He grunted and tried to phase out of her grip, but… he couldn't. Her new ability to phase herself prevented him from escaping. Her grin only widened the more he struggled. He couldn't help but let out some 'before' giggles. He couldn't help it. He knew that he was ticklish before he became a robot, but he hadn't expected to be when he was a robot. The thought made him shiver, and he chuckled before her fingers even reached his neck.

He erupted into laughter when she barely brushed her fingers against his sides and stomach. She found it amusing, for she was barely touching him, but yet he acted like she was digging her fingers into him. He struggled and squirmed, kicked and laughed as she slowly put more pressure in it. She wrapped her tail around his legs, and used just the tip to scratch the bottom of his feet. He literally screamed with laughter, and she was almost afraid the others would hear. So she gave her friend a break, and got off. He laid there panting, giggling some. She rested her hands on her chin as she brought her knees to her chest. She grinned brightly at the silver monkey as he sat up, giving her a warning smile.

"You're going to get it later."

"Hey," she laughed. "You started it."

He chuckled loudly, and sighed heavily while shaking his head. Before he could do anything else, she had pulled him into her lap again, and gave him a tight hug. At first he was afraid that he was about to be tortured again.

"Thanks, Antauri."

He blinked. "For what?"

"For being my best friend." She replied calmly.

He smiled happily, and wrapped his arms around her neck. He felt her tail wrap around his, and he twisted his tail around hers like holding a hand. He closed his eyes as he hugged her, and let the happy thought surround his inner core. Maybe cuddling wasn't so bad after all, especially when they made him laugh and have fun. He squeezed her neck lightly in the hug.

Anna smiled as she gave him a squeeze, giggling when he nuzzled into her neck. They sat there for a long minute, happily content with the hug. Then Antauri parted with a bright smile.

"Wish to continue meditating?"

She smiled, and nodded happily. "Sure."

**I hope ya liked it. It was just a passing story until I could get my mind straight, and plus I've always wanted to write a cute little story like this. If ya want me to write more like this, let me know! ^.^ I'd be happy to consider it!**


End file.
